Soul Mates reunited
by Aerilon452
Summary: SPOILERS! I WARN YOU NOW! Soul mates who are meant to be together, will be together no matter what is in their way. Time can not stand between two souls.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS!!!!! I WARN YOU NOW!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG or Laura and Bill.

Summary: it is 150,000 years later and soul mates who are meant to be together will be together. Laura and Bill meet on a crowded street.

rating: this will be M

********

150,000 YEARS AGO:

Bill Adama was sitting on the hillside just watching the scenery; Laura Roslin's grave was at his back. She had not lived long enough to see the wonderful cabin that he would build for them. Instead her cancer had finally won and now she was at peace. Bill's heart was hurting just sitting here talking to her grave, telling her how the sunrise was heavenly and how it reminded him of her. She was his heaven, his home, and his heart. How could he live without her when he told Lee that he wouldn't live without her? Truth is he didn't know how to go on. He would build the cabin and honor the memory of his friend, and truest love. She had been his soul mate and Laura would remain so up until the day he died joining her in the next life. Bill wiped at the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He had been crying for her and he would continue to cry for her. Bill angled his head and looked at Laura's grave, he would have a hard life without her, but it would be full of their memories. Memories only lasted so long before they started to fade as well.

"Seeing him like this makes me so sad." Six commented as she watched the Admiral of the Former Fleet grieving for his lost love.

"He will see her again, some time down the road. And you and I darling will be there to see it." Gaius replied and looked at the Admiral as well. The older man didn't know it but he would have the life he should have with the woman who had become his life.

*********

150,000 YEARS LATER:

PRESENT DAY EARTH

Laura Roslin stood on the corner of the farmers market in a quiet little town. She rarely came down into the town unless it was to meet friends or pick up food. It hadn't planned for her to come down here at all but something compelled her nonetheless. Laura lived in this nice cabin in the woods by a stream with water so clear it was like looking through glass. It was the perfect setting to work on her novels. The peace and tranquility made the creativity flow. She had come to the farmers market out of compulsion, but when she had seen the fruit Laura decided to buy some. The apples and grapes looked wonderful and she even bought a few kiwis to go with them.

Laura wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into a solid body. When she looked up, she looked up into eyes as blue as the ocean. His skin was tan and his hair had a slight auburn tinge to it. She was stunned into silence. The town she lived in wasn't small but she knew most of the people by face and this man was new here. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Laura said and took a step back, though she didn't want to. Something told her that she knew this man, but from where she wasn't sure.

"No, umm, please it was my fault." The man replied.

"It's ok, really." Laura said.

"I'm Bill Adama." He held out his hand and Laura couldn't look away from his eyes. Those eyes were something else.

"Laura Roslin, it's nice to meet you Mr. Adama." Laura took his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Please call me Bill. Could I interest you in a cup of coffee? Bill asked suddenly. He did know why but he didn't want to be out of her sight.

Laura knew she should refuse and take her hand out of his grasp but she felt the need to stay near him and touching in anyway possible, "Sure, coffee is good. I like coffee." She rambled and Bill smiled at her. Still holding hands Bill guided Laura down the street to this nice little cafe. Laura Roslin, age 29, started out her day meeting a man who reminded her of a half remembered dream, a dream she didn't want to let go of. Stuff like this only happened in novels, in her novels to be exact. Laura wrote book after book of romance about different souls who had crossed great voids to be with the ones they loved. And now this was happening to her. Why her? Why today of all days? She should have been in her nice comfy cabin working on her book before her editor strangled her. But instead she was going to have coffee with a complete stranger who didn't feel like a stranger. Laura worried the ring she kept on the ring finger of her right hand. It was good to take breaks occasionally and today would be one of those occasions.

CAFE COFFEE:

"Do you live near here?"

"I live up in the mountains. I have a cabin in the woods near a stream where the water is so clear it's like looking through glass." Laura answered and then started to laugh. She had the most severe sense of Deja Vu any one person can have.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"Nothing, only I felt like I've spoken those words to you before."

"And I feel like I have heard them before." He responded. Ever since he had bumped into her on the street every time she smiled he would feel Deja Vu.

Bill Adama watched Laura sip at her frozen mocha and he couldn't get it out of his head that he had met her somewhere before. The way her auburn hair shined in the sun light and the way her green eyes sparkled when she wanted to laugh. They had been sitting there for nearly three hours talking about random things and it was the best day Bill had spent in a while. He even noticed the subtle ways she would touch the ring on her right ring finger. It was almost like she was nervous ad yet she wasn't. Or so Bill could see. He had glanced at the wall clock nothing the time. If he was ever going to get back to his job he would have to do it now or call in sick for the rest of the day. 'Call in sick." A voice whispered and Bill listened.

"If you would excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Bill said and got up from the table. Laura watched him leave and waited until he was out of sight before she pulled out her own cell phone and called her editor.

"Sharon hey, it's Laura. I'm going to have to cancel on you tonight." Laura said.

"I know, I should be working on my new book." She muttered into the phone.

"No, I'm having coffee with a man I met in the market today." Laura listened to Sharon go on and on about how she had a dead line and that she hadn't sent a manuscript in for a first editing.

_"How long have you been having coffee?"_ Sharon asked.

"Three hours." Laura replied and looked up when Bill came back to the table. She held up one finger to hold off what he was about to say.

_"Three hours? You have got to be kidding me. Laura you have a deadline to reach....."_ Sharon was cut off mid ran when Laura ended the call and turned her phone off putting it back in her pocket.

"Sorry about that, had to call my editor." Laura smiled sweetly. Truth was this time with Bill had been fun and she had been debating whether or not she wanted to invite him back for dinner.

"Past your deadline?" Bill asked. One of the first things she had told him was that she was novelist. He then told her that he had read some of her stuff and that he enjoyed her style of writing.

"No, approaching my deadline. I have one chapter left to go and I'm stuck on how to end it." Laura admitted, "I figure I should get home and make some head way on it before she comes to kill me."

"Your editor sounds like a peach." Bill commented.

"Nope, she's a demon. But I wouldn't trade her for the world." Laura replied and laughed. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" She asked suddenly. Bill looked up from his black coffee. He didn't know what he should say. All he knew is that ever fiber in his DNA screamed that he should say yes.

"What time?" Bill answered.

"I was thinking we could go back to my cabin and I could attempt to cook." Laura smiled. The last time she had cooked it hadn't gone so well.

"If you don't want to cook I can." Bill offered. It was something he enjoyed to do when he got the chance.

"Would you?"

"Yes, I would like to."

"Oh thank you. You get me off the hook of poisoning us." Bill and Laura sat at the table for a few more minutes just laughing. Laura had tilted her head to one side and some of her ed hair fell out of her face causing Bill to see a hint of blue. He thought that it was a trick of the light or something until he saw it again only this time there was purple mixed in.

"Laura, is there purple and blue in your hair?" Bill asked and reached across the small table to move some of the auburn out of the way and sure enough he saw neon blue and purple.

"I know it's stupid but I..."

"I don't think it is stupid. They're good colors on you." Bill replied and together he and Laura walked out of the cafe where she would take him back to her cabin in the woods. Today Bill Adama, age 30, met a woman who reminded him of heaven.

ROSLIN'S CABIN:

Laura opened the front to her cabin and stood back to allow Bill Adama entrance into her home. She had mixed feelings about this all the way here but as soon as he stepped out of his car and was at her side she felt sure about what she was doing and there were no reservations about letting him into her home. She had thought about all the food she had in her house and what he could possibly cook for them. Mostly Laura kept fresh fruit and things of that nature in the house because she focused most of her energy on writing that she only half remembered to eat and when she did she would go immediately for the fruit. Laura did know that she had some chicken in the fridge that she had gotten yesterday and some assorted other things. It was a good thing Bill offered to cook because she would have ended up throwing out half of the stuff she bought before the week was out.

"Kitchen is right through there." Laura pointed and offered up a sweet, innocent, big smile. Bill Adama didn't buy it for a minute but he headed to the kitchen because he was getting hungry as well.

"Why don't you help me out in here?" He called from the kitchen and Laura came in holding a bottle of red wine.

"Ok, I'll try and help you." Laura replied going to the cupboard and retrieving two wine glasses. Alcohol and caffeine what an interesting combination that was going to be.

Getting out of his way Laura hopped up onto the center island counter and began to swing her legs back and forth watching him mill about her kitchen. He took out the chicken from the fridge, some basil, fresh garlic, and oregano, along with tomatoes, and a few onions. when he crouched down to look for a pan Laura stopped paying attention to what he was looking for and got distracted by the line of his back as the shirt stretched. He was well built but not over burdened with muscle. Bill stood up with the frying pan and turned around which brought him within inches of a gorgeous woman who was smirking at him. Her legs were spaced apart at the right width for him to step between them and claim her lips, those red lips that looked like they were bitter and sweet at the same time. Bill would give anything to taste them.

"Bill?"

"Huh?"

"Food?" Laura giggled at his expression as he shook his head.

"Right." Bill said and moved to the stove. She had a nice set up for someone who didn't cook. He turned around to see her. She had turned to face the stove and now sat cross legged on the island counter. With her sitting like that she looked good enough to eat but Bill had better pay attention or he was going to burn dinner. Turning once again from Laura he put the chicken in the skillet along with the garlic, onions, basil, and oregano. Soon enough all the smells began to mix together and Laura heard her stomach start to growl in eager anticipation. Bill reached for the salt and pepper to add a little more flavor but he could smell something was missing. He once again turned to Laura and noticed she had opened the bottle of red wine. She had also poured him a glass. When he reached for it he saw a look of confusion on Laura's face when he didn't drink it. Instead he sniffed it and decided to put some in with the chicken. The last thing he had yet to add was the tomato sauce. Opening the can Bill made sure to coat both pieces of chicken. Turning down the heat he let it simmer for a few minutes. This time when he turned around Bill held out his wine glass for Laura to fill so he could take a drink this time.

"That smells really good." Laura stretched out all the words.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't eat this morning cause I had been up all night writing. So when I finally woke up I decided to go down the market for some fruit and then I bump into you. When you're a writer you have a tendency not to eat." Laura said and watched the skillet.

"Well if you would get us a couple of plates I serve it up and we can eat." Bill said. Laura jumped down off the counter and went to another cabinet where the plates were. She got two down and brought them over to Bill. She hadn't been this hungry in a while and that hanger wasn't for just the food. Laura again felt this feeling of security and warmth standing near Bill Adama that she just wanted this moment to last forever. This had to be what it was like living in a romance novel, everything seemed perfect.

Laura sat at her small breakfast nook and immediately dug into her chicken all the flavors that mixed together were marvelous. She would never have cooked for herself like this in a million years. Every bite the flavor paraded on her tongue and Laura found herself groaning in delight.

"This is amazing." Laura said around a mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Bill sipped at the wine and enjoyed the sight of Laura eating. This was familiar and Bill liked it. Something about this woman warmed his heart.

A couple of hours later Bill and Laura sat by a fire because the night had turned cooler. She sat on the floor and toyed with the rim of her wine glass before Bill filled it again. If Laura didn't know any better she would say that she was getting drunk. But this felt so right.

"I think I want you to sleep with me." Laura whispered and set her wine glass aside. Rising to her feet she stood in front of Bill as he stared at her up the line of her body. He hadn't thought he heard her correctly.

"What?" Bill asked.

"You heard me. I want you to sleep with me, and you are going to laugh when I tell you why. I want you in my bed because I feel like I know you…" Laura was cut off when Bill stood up, his arms around her waist. Bill claimed her lips and tasted her. She was exactly the way he thought she would taste, bitter and sweet all at the same time.

"I feel like… I know you… as well." Bill said between fevered kisses. She was some how linked with him and he wasn't sure why that thought didn't scare him.

"Every smile, every glance, and every laugh I know. You are like heaven and I want…" Bill stopped. He couldn't continue because of the emotions stirring inside him. In the past he had never been like this with other women. Mainly because other women were not this woman; they were not Laura Roslin. When he looked at her she had tears in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She had a power over him that he didn't understand. They had just met and every wrong thing in their lives faded away with just one touch, just one kiss.

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and Bill picked her up cradling her close to his body. He walked back towards where the bedroom should and found he was correct in his deduction. There was a single large room with a big bed. Bill set her on the bed and began kissing her again. Her fingers came to life then, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his chest so she could feel his skin. His fingers roamed as well taking time with the buttons of her shirt, but he didn't stop there. He unbuttoned her jeans as well. Laura for her part removed the belt from his dress pants and tossed it somewhere near the door way but she couldn't be sure. Also she began undoing his pants only she slid them down over his hips where they puddle at his feet because of his shoes.

Sill took the opportunity to switch up the positions and have Laura on his lap. She fit so well with his body and behind his closed eyes Bill got scattered flashes of an older Laura and himself doing this exact same thing somewhere unknown to him, but at the same time it was as familiar as his right hand. Bill removed her shirt and unhooked her bra so he could feel her skin on his. He needed it like his next breath which she eagerly stole with every heated kiss she gave him. Bill needed her so badly that another minute she was not his made him burn all the more for her.

Laura could feel him getting harder by the minute and it set her body on a never ending cascade of need and desire. When his head fell to the right side of her neck Laura was bombarded with images of them, and older them. Laura felt a love surge through her that shouldn't be there. 'Love at first sight' comes to her mind but this was something larger than that.

"Bill… I… need you." Laura gasped standing up off his lap. She had to get her clothes off. They were in the way and Bill kicked off his shoes and along with it his pants. The only thing that remained on him was his black boxers, but Laura could tell he was hard and waiting for her, wanting to be inside her.

She was naked and Bill mapped her body with his eyes. Laura was so familiar and yet so new all at the same time and that thrilled Bill's blood to a boiling point. Laura stepped in between his legs and claimed his mouth. She wanted to feel every part of him. Bill removed his boxers and pulled Laura astride him. He merely held her there kissing her. He wanted it to be good for both of them and not merely think of his own pleasure. Laura pulled back and framed his face with her hands. He was here with her and this felt… she wasn't sure how it felt. It felt the same and different all at the same time.

Bill rested one hand on her waist and the other positioned his manhood at her entrance seeking permission. He wanted to be with her and this was the one way it could be done. Laura locked eyes with him and sank down taking him fully into her body. There was a small twinge, but that was due in part to his size and more in part that she hadn't had a man in three years. She stopped half way and caught her breath before she started to move. Slowly up and down she grew accustomed to him. Bill reclined on the bed and let her ride him at first. Before the night was over he would be on top and making her scream.

Laura was reasonably stretched and he glided in and out of her with ease and pleasure. She sank down on him taking his hardness fully into her and Laura froze putting her head on his shoulder as she tried to fight back tears. Bill rolled them so he was finally on top. Looking down at her he saw the tears that glistened in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it as well. This was strange and familiar all at the same time. Bill took his left hand and linked it with her right and at that moment when their hands joined it was like an electric current passed between. Memories, feelings and thoughts surfaced in them. They froze, every muscle stilled. Laura looked up into Bills eyes and a knowing passed between them. Some insane reason memories that they never had came into their heads and made them remember a life that was very different. Laura bowed her spine and sucked in a deep breath. All she could smell was her own heat and the union she was creating with Adama. Electricity fired through their blood. Whatever happened made them hotter and as it was they were already burning like the sun.

Bill crushed his lips to hers and began to move again, this time at a faster pace to bring them to completion. They could feel it coming and it fueled the fire of passion. Laura tightened her inner muscles in a counterpoint to his thrusts. It made Bill growl and push into her harder and faster. She felt a tightening in her lower muscles and the rush of heat that mean release. As she spilled over into pleasure Laura felt Bill let go and come inside her. They were breathing as one and if she didn't know better their heart beats had synced up as well. Bill gently settled his weight on her and kissed the underside of her jaw feeling as if nothing could touch them in this moment.

"That was…" Laura started to say but trailed off.

"It was like electricity." Bill replied and smiled down at her.

"Did you… uh… feel…"

"Memories?"

"Yes, I felt and saw things that…"

"Couldn't belong to us." Bill finished yes.

Laura smiled up at him and said, "I remember you from so many years ago." How could she know that so many years ago were actually 150,000?

"You have always been my woman, now and forever." Bill said kissing Laura. She had enough strength to pull the edge of the sheet over them before her body relaxed into the sated state that comes after sex. It had been an explosion and Laura was in a stream of time where they had been previous lovers, but that love had been bitter sweet, now it was full and promising. They had a life time of memories that they could explore. Given enough time they would remember everything and things would be different.

TWO HOURS LATER:

The thing that represented itself as Gaius Baltar watched as the two former leaders of the fleet now reincarnated slept together in peace. Baltar had watched their heated joining. He smiled slightly when they recovered some of their lost past and the memories that went along with it. They had him to thank for that not that they would know it.

"Gaius, what are you doing?" Six purred in his ear.

"I'm watching them. It boggles the mind to think that after 150,000 years we are seeing exact copies of Roslin and Adama."

"That is amazing. Considering the former President never passed on her DNA in any way shape or form." Six replied and walked over to the bed. The new Adama had his head resting next to Roslin and his hand under the sheet moving back and forth at the juncture of her things. Laura moaned and chewed on her lower lip.

"Given enough time the genetic code will reform and give you exact copies. But a lot of time is required." Baltar said and tilted his head to the side.

"Given enough time yes." Six replied.

"See I told you they would meet again." He commented.

"Yes, you were right and now they can have a life that should have been theirs." Six moved away from the reincarnated couple and came to her counterpart's side. All this has happened before and all this will happen again. But something said that things would work out differently.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS!!!!! I WARN YOU NOW!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG or Laura and Bill.

Summary: it is 150,000 years later and soul mates who are meant to be together will be together. Laura and Bill meet on a crowded street.

Rating: this will be M

*****

A/N: I was going to leave this story the way I ended it but more ideas came to me so I thought I would add another chapter.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Laura groaned as the morning sun streamed in from the skylight. She remembered last night and thought that it couldn't have happened like that, but she knew it had when more of her senses began to function and she felt Bill's arm around her sheet clad waist. It had been a night well spent, not to mention the mind blowing, soul searing, extraordinary sex she had with him. Laura settled back down to sleep but she wasn't going to get that far because someone was knocking insistently at her front door. Laura sighed and rolled out of the bed grabbing Bill's shirt to wear. It was good thing that it came down to mid thigh on her. Rubbing at her eyes Laura opened the door and was stunned for a moment at who she saw at her door; Sharon.... only she was reminded of Sharon Agathon.

"Laura, what..." Sharon stammered as she saw her friends state of undress.

"Sharon?" Laura made the name a question because she wasn't quite sure what she was seeing.

"Yeah, last time I checked. What has gotten into you?"

"Umm... well..." Laura thought about telling her about Bill Adama sleeping in her bed but thought better of it. She could still feel the heat of his skin on her body and burned to get back to him, but that would be rude to Sharon.

"Well I am here for your manuscript."

"Oh, Sharon I didn't finish it last night." Laura confessed and put her hand to her forehead. 'Yeah I was too busy finding out I wasn't who I thought I was and reconnecting with my past lover.' Laura thought wryly, but she could tell Sharon that.

"What?!"

"Sharon calm down. I have one more chapter to put on it and you will have it before the day is out. You know I'm good for it." Laura replied and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

Sharon relaxed and finally took in her friend's state of undress. Her hair was tousled and she was clad in only a men's dress shirt with slightly reddened cheeks that looked flushed from exertion. "Laura, did you have sex last night?" Sharon asked in a joking manner.

"Well..."

"That's why you canceled on me last night. It was James wasn't it, or Keith?" Sharon inquired.

"No, it was the guy I was having coffee with yesterday." Laura responded

"Mr. Three hours. Wow... and you only met him yesterday?" Sharon asked and took a seat on the edge of the fireplace.

"He cooked for me last night and the food was wonderful, then we got drunk and had the most wonderful sex I have ever had." Laura sat next to Sharon and smiled a satisfied smile. Her friend always loved to hear about certain aspects of human nature and knowing that some man was good in bed had always been one of her favorite things to hear about.

"You weren't here, "Sharon made a motion indicating the fireplace, "Were you?"

"No, we were in a bed."

"Is he still here?" Sharon wondered.

"Yes..." Laura trailed off and looked down the hall. Sharon followed her gaze and was amazed at her friend. As long as she had known Laura she had never know the author to have a one night stand with any man, let alone a man she had met on the street.

"What if he's a serial killer?" Sharon asked suddenly.

"He's not." Laura answered.

"How do you know, you just met him like yesterday." Sharon argued.

"Trust me I know." Laura replied enigmatically and Sharon noticed that she had a cat that ate the canary kind of smirk on her face which alluded that Laura was holding some information back.

"You're not telling me something." Sharon stated.

"It's nothing and I promise you will have the finished product by this evening, now if you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep I was up until 6:30 this morning." Laura commented as she hustled Sharon to the front door.

"Laura have you seen my shirt?" Bill asked as he walked down the hall wearing his dress pants with the button undone, but stopped suddenly when he saw Laura and she was with Sharon.

"Bill this is my editor, Sharon."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Bill offered his hand.

"Ok Sharon, time for you to go." Laura said before her friend could take Bill's hand. She closed the door on Sharon's protests and laughed when Bill stood rooted to the spot. The look of shock and recognition was the one she wore when she opened the door.

"That was..."

"Yup."

"And she's your friend?"

"Yup. Why would we be given memories we have no right to?" Laura wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but they are getting to be too much." Bill replied and came up behind Laura wrapping his arms around her. She had been his world so long ago and he was feeling that connection revive just holding her. This was his woman. Laura had been his woman 150,000 years ago and she would be his woman now. It was their fate and Bill accepted it eagerly. Bill had been dreaming of her long before he met her, but he had never understood any of the dreams he had had. They all took place somewhere foreign and he had always chalked it up to his imagination and subconscious running away with him.

"Gods I could go out of my mind." Laura sighed and turned to face Bill. He had been her strength and her port in the storm in a violently chaotic universe. They were apart of one another and for a split second that scared Laura. She had never relied on anyone, but here with Bill she knew she could trust him and let herself fall. Not that falling for him hadn't already occurred. Last night as they joined hands and that electric current flowed through them every emotion she had for him poured into her and every memory she used to possess came rushing back to her in one cohesive stream.

"Well we can go out of our minds together. How does that sound?" Bill asked and Laura chuckled.

"Just so long as we go out of our minds in bed because I am tired." Laura sighed and smiled. Her 'memories' had run amuck last night in her sleep, when she got to sleep, Laura remembered being close to Adama while they had had a heated argument and she could remember thinking why he didn't get it over with a just kiss her. The way she used to burn for him was unrivaled by any sun she knew of. Bill smirked and scooped Laura up carrying back to her king size bed. He gently set her down and crawled in next to her kissing the side of her cheek and then her neck, down to her shoulder and back up again.

"You taste like heaven." Bill moaned and settled beside her. She had said she was tired; after all they hadn't gotten much sleep due in large part their mutual overwhelming attraction.

"And you taste like the rain." Laura whispered curling into his side to go to sleep.

Bill could remember lonely nights in his rack thinking about a fiery redhead who made him feel things long dead in his heart. He could also remember thinking why he had never tasted her earlier in their journey. The simple answer for that; he wasn't ready to admit she had gotten to him. Laura Roslin had gotten to him and made his life fuller than he thought possible. She could be a pain in the ass at times and stubborn but he always craved what little time he could get with her at their meetings, more than that he craved her. She was in his blood like cheep wine and he was eager to get drunk off of her. All these thoughts and images in his head were beginning to confuse him. He remembered meetings with her and arguing, he even remembered kissing her, but it hadn't been him. It had been Admiral William Adama, not Bill Adama who had a self made fortune at 30 and looked for any excuse to lose large sums of money for a cheep thrill Right now he had taken a job at a local restaurant just for something to do. He was not the man who had been in love with this woman and yet he was. All of it made his head hurt.

"Hmmm, your body's so different." Laura groaned as she stretched beside him.

"Really?"

"Uh Huh, younger, no scars." Laura replied and nipped at his shoulder. "I liked the scars you used to have."

"Why?" Bill sat up and looked down at her.

"They reminded me not to take you for granted and how I almost lost you." Laura could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She had wanted to cry back then for him. She was making her escape and leaving him there in deaths waiting embrace, but he hadn't died he had lived and come after her on Kobol, but Bill Adama had used the excuse of putting the fleet back together. Laura reached her hand out to trace her index finger down the center of his chest. She had felt this scar along the line of her spine the first and only time Bill Adama made love to her. After that her body began to fail her and left her weak... and dying.

"You know had we been them, we never would have made love last night." Bill commented drastically turning the tone of the conversation.

"I know. What made us do that though?" Laura asked and looked up out through the skylight.

"Déjà vu, kismet, alcohol, it could be any one of those things. But I know that I am glad that we did." Bill said and kissed the top of Laura's head. She was his destiny and like his former self he had never had faith.

"I am too." Laura replied. She curled into his side and sighed. This was wonderful and heavenly. Every breath he took lulled her back into sleep. But her going back to sleep was not to be because another set of knocking sounded at Laura's door. She groaned and put a pillow over her face before rolling out of bed on the left side to go and see who it was this time. The whole point of living in the woods was no one was supposed to bother you, except Laura had friends who thrived on bothering her.

Laura once again opened the door and was floored by who she saw. Ellen and Saul Tigh were standing on her door step. They looked the same as when Laura had seen them the last. Laura could feel her heart start to speed up and her world start to fall in. Those two couldn't be alive not without divine providence or… they used Resurrection technology.

"Laura, who is it this time?" Bill came up to Laura's right side and stopped dead.

"Oh good you two are here together." Ellen said and walked past the two stunned past leaders with Saul following her.

"What the hell is happening?" Laura whispered when she shut the door and turned on the two Cylons standing her in her den.

"It's nice to see you two again, despite the circumstances." Ellen said and placed one of her hands on Laura shoulder. Laura shrugged it off and fixed the skin job with a frosty stare.

"What do you want?" Bill growled and fixed his former XO and best friend with an equally unfriendly stare.

"We thought that we should find you and…"

"And what, tell us that we're Cylons?" Bill replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, yeah. That's why we cam here." Ellen said clasping her hands together.

Laura looked from Bill to Ellen and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a Cylon. It made no sense. She was there when the Resurrection Hub had been destroyed. How could they have recreated the technology? When they had come here long ago it was a primitive world with no technology and what the Colonials still had was on the ships that had been sent into the sun.

"You're insane." Laura stated.

"_WE_ can't be Cylons." Bill said and looked his former friend in the face. Saul was the same as when he had last seen him, except Saul had his eye back.

"You are Bill because you wanted this." Saul replied and took a step closer to Adama. Tigh could still remember the pain on his friends face as they told him of the risks in attempting something like this. But Bill didn't care, he wanted to come back to a world where Laura was alive and they could be together.

"_Bill this is a delicate process. She will be Laura but not as you remember her, she will be younger and so will you." Ellen said as Bill stared at the Hybrid._

"_I don't care, just as long as I come back to a world with Laura in it." Bill replied. His voice was devoid of any emotion except despair. That was all he had left. Laura had left a void in his life and the pain was becoming too great. He needed her back and this seemed the best way…_

"How?"

"We gave the free Centurions the option to come back in nine years to live with us on Earth. They returned but they also came back with Resurrection restored. They were missing the final piece, Tyrols information. Galen helped us and we were able to resurrect you and Laura. The first time we tried to resurrect you things went wrong and you lived for about three years before your bodies shut down. Trying again we still hadn't perfected your life span. This is the first time that you have lived past three years." Ellen answered and came closer to Laura. She cupped the former Presidents cheek and smile d a comforting smile. It was hard to hear that she was a Cylon but it was now or never.

"Why me?" Laura whispered and dropped down to sit on the ledge of the fire place. Try as she might she couldn't remember being resurrected. Laura had asked Caprica once what it was like to download and Caprica had told her that it was not an experience that any Cylon enjoyed. They first thing they feel when they wake up is the pain of their death.

"Because we need you, we fear that remnants of Cavils forces will return despite the permanent truce and the thousands of years in between. You are the two people who managed to make an alliance between the Cylons and humans work." Ellen spoke quickly.

"How?" Laura asked out of morbid curiosity and she was feeling sick to her stomach with the knowledge that would soon be forth coming.

"When you were on the Rebel Baseship the Hybrid somehow made a map of your brain wave patterns and the blood you received from Hera preserved your memories on a genetic level. All we needed was..."

Laura got up and nearly ran down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Leaning over the toilet bowl Laura let all the contents of last night's dinner come up. All of the knowledge was too much and just the thought of them digging up her body made her ill. Laura just sat back against the bottom cabinets and tried to breathe. First she meets Bill, who had been the love of her life, and now she had two known Cylons standing in her den telling her that they had resurrected her and Bill because they needed them to mediate between humans and Cylons. Fate had a terrible sense of humor and right now she was not laughing.

"Laura, are you ok?" Ellen knocked on the door jamb and sat next to the Former President.

"I doubt you would have dug me up without Bill knowing about it."

"It was Bill who..."

"No, I don't wanna know." Laura put the back of her left hand over her mouth and closed her eyes against images that flashed into her mind. Why her, and why now? What did she do to earn the wrath of the Gods or the fates for that matter?

"He wasn't the same man without you." Bill whispered. Laura looked up at him and smiled when she saw him in the door way.

"Bringing the both of you back was Bill's idea." Ellen said and stood up walking out of the room.

"Can we leave the mechanics of how you brought us back alone and just tell us why you did?" Laura asked and allowed Bill to pull her up from the floor. In all this she never slipped on a pair of pants or a robe. "But first I am going to get dressed."

Laura and Bill headed into the bedroom where she proceeded to pull out jeans and underwear. Slipping them on her pants Laura pulled off his shirt and grabbed a tank top so Bill would at least have something to wear. The whole Cylon thing was making her sick all over but she wasn't sure if she would have anything left to throw up. All of this was making her head hurt and Laura's only solace was in the knowledge that Bill was with her again. No matter how bad things got she would look at him and know that it wasn't the end of their world.

"Laura?" Bill made her name a question. Despite knowing her for only a day he knew what she as going through. In his past life he hated the Cylons then they became allies, his best friend was a Cylon. Bill got a flash of himself on the Rebel Baseship nine years after they had landed on Earth.

"_Bill are you sure about this?" Saul asked just before Adama put his hand in the fluid. If he did this then his memories would be transferred to the Hybrids computer core so that they would be there when Saul and Ellen brought him back. When he came back he hoped that he would see Laura._

"_Yes, I can't live without her." Bill said and stuck his hand in the fluid. For a moment nothing happened and then he felt it. Memories flashed behind his eyes and he saw Laura as she used to be, alive, and full of life. He needed her. Nine years without her had caused his heart to wither and die inside. Without Laura to breathe new life into him he all but let himself slowly die. When Saul came to him and told him of Ellen's plan he had done every thing in his power to make sure they had what they needed. _

_Bill knew they had brought Laura's body on board the Baseship but he couldn't see her, not like that. She had been his life and now she was nothing but a lifeless corpse in a lab on a Baseship. He had to remind himself that they were only doing this so they could bring her back as she was, free of cancer. She never deserved to die. Laura never got to see their cabin in the woods and she never got to see the view. When he couldn't sleep Bill would walk around the Baseship and remember Laura even as he passed Six's and Eight's. But the ones who he could easily pick out were Caprica and Sharon. In their own way they missed the president as well…_

Bill came over to Laura and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sank back into him and he felt her body start to shake with unshed tears. This was too much for someone to take and they had to find out that they were Cylons. They were together and together they would be strong and get through this. "Never let me go." Laura whispered. She turned to him and bit her bottom lip to keep the trembling to a minimum.

"Not ever. I can't live without you." Bill whispered to her.

"Bill?' Saul poked his head in and saw Laura in his friend's arms, "Sorry."

"It's ok Saul. We'll be right there." Laura whispered and pulled back from Bill.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry we had to tell you like this. When you download, sometimes you don't remember that you're a Cylon. We should have found you sooner." Saul said and left them alone again. Looking at each other they walked back out to the den where they were greeted by Sharon, her friend, and Caprica.

"Sharon?"

"Sorry Laura, but they needed to know." Sharon looked away from Laura and fixed her gaze on the floor between her feet. It was not everyday you had to tell someone they were a Cylon.

"What do you think will happen?" The entity who presented himself in the guise of Gaius Baltar said to his companion

"So now they are Cylons. Why do I have a feeling you had a hand in this?" His companion said draping an arm over his shoulders and looking at the people in the den.

"Do I have to be held responsible for everything that happens to these people?" He looked exasperated. But he didn't wait for her answer. Instead he looked back to the four original models while they tried to convince the new ones of their true nature.


End file.
